Words/Phrases
Words & Phrases “Have you...” * “Have you ever wanted to disappear?” (20 Dollar Nose Bleed, FOB) * “Have you heard the news that you’re dead?” (Dead!, MCR) “Where is...” * “Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman” (Grand Theft Autumn, FOB) “Woah” * “Woah, Mona Lisa” (The Ballad of Mona Lisa, P!) * “Woah, the conductor is beckoning” (I Constantly Thank God For Esteban, P!) * “Woah, she came here to entertain you” (All The Boys, P!) * “Woah, everything goes according to plan” (There’s A Good Reason, P!) * “Woah, can’t fight against the youth” (Can’t Fight Against The Youth, P!) * “Woah, I never meant to brag” (E: Misery Business, Paramore) * “Woah, we’re so miserable and stunning” (The Carpal Tunnel of Love, FOB) * “Woah, this is the beat of our heart” (This Is Gospel, P!) * “Woah, oh, oh, the thunder” (She’s My Winona, FOB) * “Woah, how the mighty fall” (The Mighty Fall, FOB) * “Woah, turn off the lights” (Turn Off The Lights, P!) * “Woah, where did the party go?” (Where Did The Party Go, FOB) “I don’t care” * I Don’t Care (FOB) * “I! Don’t! Care!” (The Black Parade, MCR) * “Throw your cameras in the air, and wave them like you just don’t care” ((Coffee’s for Closers), FOB) * “Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn’t care” (Sarah Smiles, FOB) “Come on” * “C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me” (C’mon, P!) * “Come on, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me” (Only Difference, P!) * “C’mon, c’mon, I said save me” (The End., MCR) “Save me/you” * “Let me save you, hold this rope” (Trade Mistakes, P!) * “Save me!” (The End., MCR) * “Let me be the one to save you” (Bulletproof Heart, MCR) * Save Yourself, I’ll Hold Them Back (MCR) “Contusion” * “The bruises and contusions” (Camisado, P!) * “Another contusion, my funeral jag” (The End., MCR) “Top of my lungs” * “At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies” (The Ghost of You, MCR) * “Scream it at the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs” (Alone Together, FOB) * “I wanna scream ‘I love you” from the top of my lungs” (The (Shipped) Gold Standard, FOB) “Second guessing” * “‘Cause there’s always time for second guessing, I don’t wanna know” (Collar Full, P!) * “There’s no second guessing when I say rat a tat” (Rat A Tat, FOB) “Wanna” * “I wanna be free, I wanna be loved, I wanna be more than you’re thinking of” (I Wanna Be Free (P!) * “I wanna know, why you got me going” (Ready to Go, P!) * “‘Cause there’s always time for second guessing, I don’t wanna know” (Collar Full, P!) * “If you’re gonna be the death of me, that’s how I wanna go” (Collar Full, P!) * “‘Cause everybody knows you don’t, ever wanna come back” (Bulletproof Heart, MCR) * “You wanna get down” (Party Poison, MCR) “Camera” * “Grab your hat and fetch a camera” (She’s A Handsome Woman, P!) * “Throw your cameras in the air, and wave them like you just don’t care” ((Coffee’s for Closers), FOB) * “So cameraman, swing the focus” (Lying is the Most Fun, P!) * “Take a photo * “On film, or between the sheets, I always fall from your window to the pitch black streets” (The Kids Aren’t Alright, FOB) “Going” * The anime-only episodes of Black Butler make no sense whatsoever I mean Ciel just discovered a ghost of Edward the Fifth murdered in his tower and he just bows to him and plays chess I mean everyone is so casual about it * I remember that one * “If you’re going, then go; go, go, go” (From A Mountain, P!) * “I’m ready to go, get me out of my mind” (Ready To Go, P!) “Waking up” * “Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?” (Miss Jackson, P!) * “Me and you, setting in a honeymoon; if I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you” (I’m Like A Lawyer, FOB) * “If I wake up in the morning, I only need two more miracles to be a saint” (Oh Glory, P!) * “Who would I be if I woke up next to a stranger?” (20 Dollar Nose Bleed, FOB) “I am...” * “I’m a loose bolt of a complete machine” (Water Buffaloes, FOB) * “I’m undeniable! Hey doctor, I’m certifiable” (Water Buffaloes, FOB) * “I am alone in this bed, house, and head” (Nails For Breakfast, P!)